


Seek

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the 3 Sentence Ficathon: Hikaru no Go, Yashiro Kiyoharu/Shindou Hikaru, seek</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seek

Hikaru pushed through the crowds of people with a hint of a smile on his face because he should be seeing Kiyoharu any second now. He couldn't believe he'd never made the trip. He was tired from the trip and hungry for something that wasn't the broken crackers in the pocket of his backpack, but everything faded away when he glimpsed that shock of spiky platinum hair rising above everything else in view.


End file.
